Recently, there has been a surge in the number of students and workers signing up to sports facilities or tutoring institutes and the like, such as a fitness center or a foreign language tutoring institute, for personal health care or self-development, and the like.
The fitness center or tutoring institute, and the like issue membership cards to individual members, which enable information confirmation electronically for member identification and attendance management for each of the registered members. That is, when a member arrives at a fitness center or tutoring institute, he/she must carry a membership card issued to him/her because he/she has to have the membership card read by a card reader upon entering the fitness center or tutoring institute to check the member identification and attendance.
The attendance management system of Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2004-0010809 exemplifies a configuration for performing attendance management by issuing such a plastic membership card.
Such conventional member identification and attendance management methods have various drawbacks as follows.
First, it is inconvenient for members, who need to enter each business, to have a membership card previously issued by the corresponding business. For example, there are inconveniences in that, if a member of a certain business needs to visit the business spontaneously but does not carry a membership card with him/her, the member has to go and come back with his/her membership card, or when the member without holding the membership card have to explain to the management staff about he/she does not have the card at the moment.
Next, there are inconveniences in that the member must carry all of the multiple membership cards issued by each business as the member signed up to multiple businesses, such as a fitness center, yoga studio, cooking class, foreign language tutoring institute, and the like. When a member keeps a plurality of membership cards in his wallet, the wallet becomes heavy, which makes it inconvenient to carry, and when it is difficult to keep multiple cards in one wallet, the member may have to purchase additional wallet for storing only the card, which may cause unnecessary expenses.
Next, for the perspective of the manager of the business, who has to manage members, it is a cause of costs, for example, since a large number of cards must be prepared in advance for the issuance of a card for a large number of members, and there also is a disadvantage that an incidental problem occurs, such as resource consumption and environmental pollution due to card production.